


Today

by sociallyawkwardteen



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: Coming Out, Trans Jo-Jo, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sociallyawkwardteen/pseuds/sociallyawkwardteen
Summary: Jo-Jo can't hide from who he is anymore.A short Modern AU fic.





	Today

_ I'm telling them today.  _ Jojo’s hands shook as he sent the text to his friend Beetle from school. 

_ Are you sure? You don't have to if you aren't ready.  _ came Beetle’s quick reply. 

_ Yes, I don't want to have to hide it anymore.  _ Jojo sent back. 

_ Then go for it Jojo! Tell me what happened when you get to school!  _ Beetle sent back. 

Jojo put his phone down and glanced at the full length mirror. He had almost finished getting dressed that morning, yet he stopped before putting on his shirt. 

Normally, Jojo would have simply put on his bra then pull some t-shirt over it, but today was different. Today he finally had a binder. It was a strange feeling, wearing the binder. Jojo didn't care though. For once he was going to be able to look in the mirror and not see the curves he so despised. They didn't suit him. 

The binder had been a recent gift from Beetle. Beetle was one of two that Jojo had told about how he felt. That, even though he didn't quite look the part in most eyes, he was a boy. So, Beetle had gotten him the binder for his birthday. Jojo didn't know how Beetle knew his size, but he wasn't going to complain. 

Now as Jojo looked himself in the mirror, only needing to just pull on his shirt, he started feeling nervous. Was now the best time to tell his family? Right before school? If things went bad Jojo could quickly slip off to school and talk things over with Beetle, but he'd still have to come home after school. Then again maybe he didn't  _ have _ to come back home. He had a few friends that'd be willing to house him for a day or two, including Beetle.  _ No, _ he thought,  _ I'm doing it today, and I'm doing it now. I can't back out just because I'm nervous.  _

“Joanne!” Jojo’s mother called from the other side of the door of his and Jenna’s small shared bedroom, “What's taking so long sweetie?” 

“J-just a second, Mum! Almost ready!” Jojo replied. He quickly pulled on the t-shirt and hoodie jacket he had laid on his small bed. 

“Ok! But hurry or you'll be late for school!” Sarah said. 

“Wait Mum,” he said while opening the door, “I wanna talk to everybody before we all leave.” 

“Alright dear,” Sarah said. She smiled before turning around and calling a family meeting. After a few moments, the small area that made for a living room was filled with Jojo’s six siblings and two parents as he stood in front of them. 

“I'll try to make this short.” Jojo started nervously. Jenna sat on the floor closest to him and subtly took his hand. With slightly more confidence he continued, “I want to tell all of you something important...about me.” 

Silas and Sarah instantly looked worried. Simon and Sam raised curious eyebrows while Edd and Erik looked bored. Jenna gently squeezed Jojo’s hand to show her support, she had the feeling she knew exactly which information he planned on sharing. Plus it seemed that she was the only one that had noticed Jojo’s change in physical appearance. 

“Don't worry it's nothing bad!” Jojo said when seeing his parent's concerned expressions, “It's just something I've been meaning to tell you. You see...well...where to even start…” 

“Just spit it out, Joanne! We're gonna be late for school!” Edd whined, earning him glares from his parents and a slap in the back of the head from Simon. 

“Shut it, Edd. Joanne is trying to tell us something important to her, and since when have you cared if you're late to school?” Simon scolded. Edd scowled and rubbed the back of his head but said nothing. 

All eyes shifted back to Jojo, who was visibly shaking. Trying to keep his composure, Jojo pressed on, “Y-you see I wanted to tell you guys that… I'm not… a her.” He paused, desperately trying to read the expressions on his family’s faces. 

The silence seemed to suffocate Jojo as he waited for any reaction. 

“What do you mean, Joanne?” Sarah gently prodded, clearly uncertain about Jojo’s previous statement. 

“I mean I'm not a girl.” Jojo said while hugging himself, “I'm a boy, a-and I wanted you all to know that.” 

For several moments, no one spoke or moved. It seemed that no one seemed to breathe. 

The first to react was Sam, who started beaming and stood. Jojo soon found himself wrapped in a tight hug from his older brother. 

“You're a whole lot braver than I am. I'm so proud of you.” Sam whispered into Jojo’s ear before letting him go and winking at him. Jojo didn't get a chance to properly respond before Jenna’s arms wrapped around him. 

“You finally told them!” Jenna said excitedly, “Not only that, but look at Mum!” 

Jojo’s eyes shifted to his mother as his sister directed and instantly widened. His mother was crying, head down. Jojo pulled back from his sister’s hug and approached his mother nervously. He knelt in front of her. 

“Mum?” He whispered, trying to see her expression through her long, curly hair. 

Suddenly, Sarah pulled Jojo into a tight hug, tears still falling from her eyes. 

“Oh dear….how long have you been wanting to tell us? It must have been awful, having to hide it from us.” She said while managing to pull Jojo closer. 

“Mum…” 

“Well no more!” Sarah pulled back, smiling brightly, “From now on, you don't have to hide anything from us. We love you, Joanne. Never forget that.” 

“Group hug!” Jenna called. Suddenly Jojo found himself surrounded by his family. They all still loved him.  _ Of course they would _ , thought Jojo,  _ Why wouldn't they?  _ He smiled broadly and pulled all he could closer to him. 

“Thank you… I was so scared that you all would hate me.” He said to his family while they all pulled out of the hug. 

“I could never hate my little brother!” Simon said while ruffling Jojo’s hair. Jojo laughed. 

“Tonight, we're going to celebrate! In honor of my darling son’s courage, I'll be making his favorite dinner!” Sarah said with a proud look. 

“I have a question,” Silas said to Jojo, “What do you want us to call you? I've heard that changing your name is getting popular nowadays, especially in times like this.” 

Jojo looked up at his father then smiled. “Jojo. Call me Jojo.” 

“Well, Jojo, we gotta go to school!” Edd and Erik said in sync while linking their arms with either of his. The three brothers started heading for the door. 

“Wait! Jojo! You forgot this!” Nicko called before giving his brother a hug. Jojo chuckled and hugged Nicko back. 

“Thanks, Nicko. Thanks everyone. I love all of you.” Jojo said while rubbing his eyes. They felt misty from the overwhelming joy and love. 

“Go on, honey. Don't want you to be late!” Sarah shooed the boys out. 

Jojo walked with his older brothers to school, a smile never wavering. He knew it was the right choice to do it today. 


End file.
